


With Roses Budding Everywhere?

by Oshun



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, relationship implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a meme which requires that one use a randomly selected line of poetry as a prompt for a ficlet. The title of this fic is a line from the poem "Solace" by Dorothy Parker.</p><p>They are supposed to only be 50 words in length; this is only one which came close. The others, of course, are much longer.</p><p>Thanks for the Beta read to IgnobleBard!</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Roses Budding Everywhere?

“I wanted to pry you from the solace of your cave. Look around you. Smell the air. The wild roses are blooming already! It’s springtime, Felagund,” Curufin said smirking.  
  
“If you are going to call me that ironically . . .”  
  
“What do you know of irony, you bundle of guilt and depravity?”


End file.
